


Earth & Sky

by SadBlackPanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBlackPanda/pseuds/SadBlackPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes back. Warnings for some light description of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth & Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Just got inspired, pretty much.

You found your coat folded in the trunk of the Impala, but you didn’t say anything, didn’t ask a question. You knew you wouldn’t get an answer. Besides, it had been so long since last time you’ve met so there’s no time for words. You’ve already said it all.

Now there’s only the glimpses of the sky and the earth, the touches making sure it’s really  _you_ , your hair, your skin, your lips, your scent, and yes, it’s really  _me_ , you reassure.

And the kiss, so slow and so insecure at first, but it turns into something so much more, something very much alive. He tells with his rough hands that it’s you, you are here and you’re never going to leave me again. He touches you everywhere in a way he never did before, but you always wanted him to. And when he’s inside you it all becomes wild and ecstatic and perfect and so full of life. You can feel the grace,  _your grace_ , coming back to you, healing you. 

It’s your name that leaves his beautiful lips, and you respond with a loud moan. And when you come and everything is just pure white, you can hear the three words he whispers into your ear, and you answer because he deserves it all. 

Because you know, when the dawn will rise, you will be long gone.

But you will leave the coat. He’ll take good care of it.

 


End file.
